Um amor que não acabou
by Secreet
Summary: Será que em três anos tudo muda ? Ou será que algo muito forte resistirá ao tempo ? HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_Ligas Laranja , 5 anos atrás ..._

**Rudy** - Você é um cara de sorte ..

**Ash** - Ahn ?

**Rudy **- Hehehe .. Um dia você vai entender .

_Cerulean , 3 anos atrás ..._

**Misty** - Acho que isso é um adeus ...

**Ash** - Pois é .. Mas Misty , assim que der , eu venho aqui .

**Misty** ( abraça o Ash ) - Ok , Ash , eu te amo ...

_Pallet , nos dias de hoje ..._

**?** - Olá ! Você é a Misty né ?

**Misty** - Siim :O Como você sabe ?

**?** - Bem .. uma longa história ...

_**Em 3 anos tudo pode mudar .. Nossos heróis parecem ter passado por mudanças radicais ... Talvez radicais demais . **_

**Ash** - Bem Misty , eu tô namorando ..

**Misty** - O QUE ? :O

_**Em 3 anos , tudo pode se separar . Mas o pior , é quando se encontra de novo .**_

**Misty** - Brock , eu não acredito . Eu não esperei 3 anos pro Ash aparecer com uma namorada T-T

**Brock** - Calma Misty . Isso não dura 3 dias com você aqui .

Em 3 anos .. O que pode mudar em 3 anos ?

**_Amores ..._**

' E Misty vê a cena que não queria ver . Ash beijando 'a outra' .'

_**Brigas ..**_

**Ash** - CALA A BOCA MISTY !

**Misty** - O QUE VOCÊ FALOU ASH KETCHUM ?

_**Amizades ..**_

**?** - Sim , eu AMEI te conhecer :))

Mas sabe o que nunca muda com o tempo ? O amor verdadeiro . Confira nessa história , que não é igual a nenhuma que você já leu , emoções unicas , e saber porque um amor de verdade dura pra sempre . 3 anos - um amor que nao acabou , a mais nova fic sobre AAML .

_Aguarde (:_


	2. A chuva traz revelações

Capítulo 1 - A chuva traz revelações

**Capítulo 1** - A chuva traz revelações .

Está um dia chuvoso lá fora. Em lendas antigas , diziam que quando chove, é sinal de que algo está por vir . Só que nunca sabemos se é bom , ou ruim . Mas algo no interior de Ash dizia que aquela chuva trazia algo bom , algo especial . Algo .. inexplicavel . Mas era só um pressentimento . Brock reparou Ash fixando um local , e se lembrou : era ali que começara sua jornada com a Misty e exatamente onde terminara .Brock parou , pensou no que falar e se pronunciou :

Brock - Você sente falta dela ?

Nesse instante , Ash se virou rapidamente para Brock . Será possivel , que o Brock reparasse em tudo ? Só que ele não sabia se isso era verdade , não lembrava mais como era estar na presença da Misty para saber se sintia falta dela . Talvez sentisse falta da Misty te dando esporros , dando sermões , dando pulos quando via pokemons insetos e até da Misty em seus dias chatos .. Sentia falta da amiga . Mas não sabia se sentia de outra maneira . Afinal , Ash nunca gostara de alguem . Não sabia como era isso , e não sentia nada diferente em relação a Misty . Mas sentia isso em relação a Serena . Se sentia muito feliz , como nunca sentira antes . Mas Ash lembrou-se que tinha que responder a Brock .

Ash - Sim . Um pouco .

Brock - Porque não liga pra ela ?

Ash - Tentei hoje de tarde . Falaram que ela tinha saído para resolver umas coisas , e que voltaria tarde .

Brock - Entendo . Bem .. Está chovendo bastante hoje não ?

Ash - È . Será que é um bom sinal ?

E Ash voltou a olhar para fora da janela . Então forçou um pouco a vista . Viu um vulto se aproximando , um vulto irreconhecivel . Uma mulher . Baixa , magra .. Na realidade , com um corpo perfeito . De short ? Quem seria louca o bastante para andar de short na chuva ? Ele so conhecera uma pessoa até agora capaz disso ... Misty .

Ash - Brock , aquela não é a ...

E de repente , uma pessoa entra pela porta .

Todos - Misty !

Era realmente a Misty . So que estava BEM diferente . Tinha seus longos cabelos ruivos , que agora batia na cintura , preso em duas marias-chiquinhas , usava uma blusa regata com bolhas estampadas , um short jeans e um tenis All-Star azul . Estava mais bela do que nunca . Carregava sua mochila vermelha de sempre , estava encharcada e parecia que tinha corrido - estava bem cansada .

Enfermeira Joy - Oh ! Vou pegar uma toalha pra ela !

May - Misty !! Faz tanto tempo que a gente não se vê !

Max - Olá Misty !

Brock - MISTY !

Ash - .. Misty . ( - e saiu correndo para abraça-la )

Misty ( surpresa ) - Ash ! Que saudades de vocês ! Brock ! MAY ! Max !

Ash ( largando ela ) - Nossa Misty , parece que você correu bastante !

Brock - È ! O que te trouxe aqui ?

Misty - Bem , eu estava ali em Veridian e .. Ok , sem mentiras , eu queria ver vocês e soube que estavam aqui . E .. eu queria muito viajar com vocês de novo . Por isso vem saber se você vão para alguma jornada nova ..

Ash - Claro ! Nós vamos pra Battle Frontier , mas antes vamos ficar 1 mes no Hawai , para ver o ano novo de lá . Você quer ir ?

Misty - HAWAI ? CLARO !! QUERO QUERO QUERO *-* ( - pega a toalha da Joy ) Obrigada Enfermeira ^^

? - Han , desculpa me intrometer mas , gente , vocês não vão me apresentar a ela não ?

Brock - Bem , essa é a prima do Ash , Zoey .

Zoey - Prazer . Então você é a famosa Misty ?

Misty - Sim , sou a Misty . Mas não sou famosa :S

Zoey - Ah , é sim ! O A..

Ash ( interrompendo ela ) - AARON não parou de falar de você um minuto depois que viu sua foto !

Brock ( dando uma cotovelada na Zoey ) - Exatamente ! Aaron é o irmão da Zoey ..

Zoey - Só que ele é feio Misty . Esqueça .

Misty - Hahahaha .. Ok .

Ash - Posso falar com você Misty ?

Misty - Claro ! ( * tapada totals , nem saiu do lugar )

Ash - Em particular ¬'

Misty - Ah tá ^^" Vamos ali naquele canto .

Ash ( a sós com ela * UI ) - Bem , senti muito sua falta Misty . E sabe , 3 anos é muito tempo .

Misty - È verdade .. Quero saber as novidades !

Ash - Bem .. O Max tem uma quedinha pela minha prima , o Brock ja ate namorou ..

Misty - UAL :O

Ash - A May gosta do Drew , mas , o Brock não tomou jeito ..

Misty - Imaginei .

Ash - ... e , Misty , eu to namorando .

E a chuva caía lá fora .


End file.
